Harry's First Christmas
by jpProngs
Summary: The Potters celebrate their first Christmas as a family. Little do they no that its their last. R&R Please!


Disclaimer: Yeah yeah! You know, I don't own any character in this fanfic.  
  
HARRY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS  
  
It was Christmas Eve, the day before the holiday everyone celebrated; muggle or wizard. Peering into that picture perfect house, you would have never guessed that just months from now, everything would be different.  
  
It was a rather small house with a lot of muggle influence. The people living in it wouldn't have had it any other way though. They were a young couple. In fact, they had just recently left school. They fell in love during their last year at Hogwarts. Before that, they never got along that well. No, wait. He was always in love with her. He knew they were destined to be together. She however, thought he was nothing more than a conceited, quidditch obsessed idiot. Then, during the summer going into their seventh year, both of them changed so much. James finally began to take life more seriously and he didn't act so full of himself while Lily learned to loosen up a bit more. By October of their seventh year, Lily had finally fallen for James the way he had fallen for her years ago.  
  
Now, they were a happily married couple with a small boy named Harry, not yet seven months.  
  
"James, pass me that red ornament with the snowflake on it" Lily said, standing on a step ladder.  
  
"Remind me again why we're doing this the muggle way."  
  
"Oh its not that bad is it?"  
  
James just sighed.  
  
"Hurry up! They're going to be here soon!"  
  
"All right, all right." James handed Lily the red ornament.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a baby cry from upstairs.  
  
"Oh, Harry woke up." said James. "Why don't you go get him ready dear?"  
  
Lily went upstairs and into her bedroom where a small boy was lying on his back. When he saw his mother, a smile appeared on Harry's face. Lily picked him up and walked with him to the closet.  
  
"I bought you a special outfit for tonight." Lily said to her son and pulled out a red and green stripped shirt. Harry gave another huge baby smile to his mother.  
  
Within ten minutes, she was back downstairs with Harry in his new sweater.  
  
"James!" Lily said once she noticed that the whole tree was finished being decorated and all the presents were already under it. "I thought we were going to do this the muggle way!"  
  
"Yes well, we don't have time. Next year, I promise."  
  
"All right all right. It doesn't matter anyway." Lily sighed.  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang. James went to open it. There, at the front door, were two out of three of his best friends whom he hadn't seen since Harry was a month old.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Remus said as soon as the door opened.  
  
"Yeah, what he said." Sirius smiled at James.  
  
Sirius and Remus stepped inside and both gave James a quick hug.  
  
"So where's Wormtail? James asked once they were done saying their hellos. Sirius and Remus exchanged quick glances.  
  
"Well. we don't know, actually." Remus said slowly, knowing that James often worried about his little buddy.  
  
"Yeah. we haven't seen him in a long time. he's been acting a bit odd lately." said Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know. he just has been." said Remus. "He'll probably be here though. I highly doubt he'd dare miss this"  
  
At this point, Sirius and Remus finally noticed Lily standing by the Christmas tree holding baby Harry.  
  
"Lily!" said Sirius. He and Remus walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Finally!" she laughed.  
  
"Aw look at him Remus! He's grown up so much!" Sirius was obviously talking to about Harry. Lily held out Harry, giving him to Sirius to hold.  
  
Sirius took Harry in his arms and looked at him with a look in his eyes that showed he'd do anything for this little boy.  
  
"Aw! Hello Harry!" said Sirius in the way adults talk to babies which really didn't suit him. Sirius smiled at Lily and gave her baby back to her.  
  
"So. I'm starved. Lets eat" Said James and they all made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Lily!" said Remus when the food appeared on the table. "This is just like the Hogwarts feast from our last year!" He was right. Lily had prepared all the same foods.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think we all need a bit of a reminding of Hogwarts." said Lily smiling. And this led to hours of conversation about all the marauder memories at school.  
  
At ten o'clock, James, Sirius, Remus and Lilly were still gathered around the table. They would have been all night, if it wasn't for a soft moan from Harry.  
  
"Oh dear." said Lily. "I think its about time I get you off to bed Harry." And she walked upstairs with Harry in her arms.  
  
"Well James, I must say, I never thought I'd see you like this." said Sirius.  
  
"Like what?" James responded.  
  
"You know, all settled down with a nice home, and a son and wife. not to mention Lily as a wife. I never thought she'd get around to liking you."  
  
"You see, I'm not always wrong!" James smiled at Sirius.  
  
"Well I think we should be worrying about Wormtail." Remus said. "He'd never miss this unless its serious."  
  
"Yes?" said well, Sirius.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot! Its really old!"  
  
"Well I'm getting tired." said James "Let's go to bed. Maybe Wormtail will show up in the morning."  
  
*******  
  
James woke up Christmas morning and looked at his clock. It told him the time was 9:07. Expecting to be the first awake, he got up and walked downstairs, deciding to make a surprise breakfast for everyone.  
  
He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard Lily's voice.  
  
"Yes, hello? Petunia?" James stopped. Why was his wife calling that horrible family? Using that. thing called a phone? He didn't even want one of those in his house. Lily told him he wouldn't call them, that they didn't even want to here Merry Christmas from her. So why was she calling? He knew that she always hoped for them to one day see Harry. James didn't understand why though. The Dursley's hated non-muggles. James never wanted his son anywhere near them.  
  
".No, this is Lily.Well I just wanted to wish you and Vernon and Dudley a merry Christmas.well no, I was also wondering if. if you would like to come over today and celebrate with us, I mean you still haven't seen Harry and I'd love to see- . oh yeah. O-ok. Well tell them I-" Lily sighed and hung up the phone. After waiting for about a minute, James walked in.  
  
"Merry Christmas honey! Merry Christmas Harry!"  
  
"Thanks, you too." She sounded empty.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I, I just wish Peter was here." She lied.  
  
"He'll probably show up. Its early." And he kissed Lily gently on her forehead. James now took Harry out of Lily's arms and held him tight.  
  
By noon, they had finished opening presents, and Sirius and Remus were soon going to be on their way home. Peter still hadn't shown up.  
  
"This was the best Christmas ever." said James. "It was almost perfect. Just missing Wormtail."  
  
"It'll be perfect next year mate!" said Sirius as he and Remus were walking out. "I bet his parents convinced him to spend the holidays with them and his owl got lost or something. We'll make sure he's there next year."  
  
"See you soon." said Remus. "We've got to keep in touch. with you too Harry." And they both left.  
  
So there it is. The Potters first and only Christmas together as a family. They had no idea that the perfect Christmas they were looking forward to would never come. James wouldn't have believed it if someone told him Wormtail wasn't with his parents that day but had already abandoned the good side, doing who knows what you You-Know-Who. James and Lily were utterly happy together and loved Harry so much, expecting him to grow up to be a happy boy. Little did they know, that a year from Harry's first Christmas, everything would be different.  
  
THE END ***************  
  
Yes, I do know that this was a really corny and demented fanfiction!!! But sorry!!! I just had a random erg (no I don't know if that's spelled right) to write a Christmas related fanfic cuz im in such a holiday mood! LoL. And it was the first thing that came to my head!!! And I wanna make another Holiday fanfic!!! I'll try and make it better!!! I promise!!! And wats up with triple exclamation points at the end of practically every sentence??? Ok!!! Anywayz!!! So yeah. Please R&R!!! I don't care if you tell me that this fanfic is stupid and corny!!! LoL!!! Ok bye!!! 


End file.
